


「fmkn」taste

by yoiich



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, R-18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoiich/pseuds/yoiich
Summary: ※419
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento, 菊池风磨/中岛健人
Kudos: 58





	「fmkn」taste

任谁都知道，T大教古典文学的中岛老师是个品行端正温良的好青年。他以文学院第一名的成绩考入T大，又以首席的成绩毕业，在外游学几年后光荣地回到母校任教。就连文学院最严谨刻板的老教授提到他都连赞他为人正直，是个品学兼优的好学生。

  
简单来说，他就是那个“别人家的孩子”。

  
若要再细看中岛老师的履历，会发现他完美得如白璧，一丝杂质也无。他不仅品学兼优，更是在个人生活上谨慎认真，家世更是让人仰慕，从小到大都是被追捧的小王子。他身上带着神似的光环，让人不敢靠近，只在远望中生出似是雪中竹般高洁的观感。

  
所以当中岛顶着外界传闻的评价站在那个眼神带着冷淡却又颇有兴味地打量着他的英俊帅哥面前的时候，人烧得都要缩进地洞里去了。但可惜的是，地上并不真的有个洞，他只能绞着手指咬紧嘴唇任由对方上下左右看个干净——他和眼前的人是第一次见面，若不是眼前的状况和场合，他也许还会有兴趣跟对方聊聊别的风雅话题——但现在，他们站在LOVEHO的门口，四周显眼的霓虹色招牌和各色带着某种暗示的男女在身边来去，似乎空气里都带上了旖旎的气息。

  
对方背着琴包，看上去是吉他一类的东西，头发也染成中岛不怎么能在学校里见到的铁灰色，他看到对方的手指修长，戴着五六个指环，削瘦的手腕上还有其他颇为潮流的手链手环，他又瞟到那人的脖颈上有行小字——是纹身，不必再往下深思，他也知道对方是个与自己日常生活半点交集也无的艺术家。

  
菊池不情不愿地来到这里的时候，被损友恶作剧的不悦已然让他黑了一天的脸，他的队友们却起哄着让他一定赴约。乐队今天早早结束排练，队友们一溜烟地离开练习室，还不忘让他度过美妙一夜。

  
他中了个惩罚，要在交友软件上，和损友定好的对象共度一晚。

  
是“那种”交友软件。

  
他们说：“风磨也好久没有和别人交往了吧？成年人的游戏嘛！有什么不好！”

  
菊池还记得损友把手机递过来的时候吹了声口哨：“现在都流行表面清纯挂的吗？看看这个，就他了。长得可真好看。”

  
他看到聊天界面上双方的对话简单却信息明确，对方传过来的消息里说自己是大学老师，再没多说什么，迅速地答应了见面。损友特地选了市内有名的情人旅馆，那边也没提出异议，只说到时候见。菊池就差用吉他劈损友的头，但看到对方头像上那张纯洁又不谙世事的漂亮脸蛋，他只觉得头痛。

  
这年头，谁会用自己的真实照片去挂在色情软件上啊。

  
他又看了看对方的主页，上面写着“26岁”。

  
菊池看着那张照片，叹了口气。也许是个被谁盗用了照片的可怜鬼，那照片上满脸写着天真纯情的人，想来也不是个会用约炮软件的人吧。他从不信露水情缘，也从不在虚拟的世界里寻找安慰，他觉得那都是孤独的可怜人。菊池对此嗤之以鼻，他交往过的对象都是他身边认识的朋友，不亏大家相处一场，好聚好散。

  
但菊池见到那个他想象中的可怜鬼的时候，发现自己错了。

  
错得离谱。

  
那张照片不仅是本人，更是比照片上显出几倍惊人的漂亮来。

  
用漂亮来形容一个男人是很奇怪，在现在这个时点之前，菊池也从没想过自己会用漂亮去形容男人，但他觉得眼前的人当之无愧。太漂亮了，气质又太纯粹了，像是雪一样干净，引人注目到以至于他觉得有点眩晕。菊池想不清楚那是什么感觉，只觉得自己那些否定都十分苍白，他下意识地动了动喉结。

  
他饿了。

  
菊池想了想，他觉得这个漂亮又干净的青年不合适这样灯红酒绿的地方，于是他跨了一步，站在他的面前，对着他微微低下头去。

  
“跟我走吗？”

  
菊池看到，青年的脸几乎是一瞬间就红透了。青年把脸侧开，他得以看到他正在轻颤的嘴唇。菊池忍不住凑得更近，近到他能闻到青年身上淡淡的衣物柔顺剂香味，他对着青年的耳廓吹了口气，果不其然那里飞起晓霞似的绯红，同时青年捂住耳朵对他发出一记没什么威力的瞪视——但那一眼，让菊池的心脏都紧了一下。

  
但菊池没有等太久，青年伸出手颤抖着抓住了他的衣角，低下了头。

  
“……我跟你走。”

  
菊池觉得自己可能是疯了。他不仅带着第一次见面的约炮对象回了自己家，还让那个人拿着自己的浴巾进了浴室。他的洁癖得厉害，被朋友碰过的私物都会被他全部扔进洗衣机里，今天他居然让一个陌生人用了自己贴身的浴巾。

  
菊池不知道，在浴室里的中岛才觉得自己是疯了。

  
他本就做了留宿的准备，浴室的洗手台上被他从小包里放了毛巾和牙刷出来，还有一管润滑剂和……跳蛋。

  
中岛长这么大，从未想过自己有一天会沉溺在性的快感里无法自拔。近段时间他实在太累，不管怎么休息怎么调节，疲惫感都不曾离开他，反而是睡得太多把生物钟给闹出了岔子，他某天半夜醒来便再也睡不着了。他在床上躺着辗转反侧，又一个转身摸到了放在枕边的手机。

  
他点开屏幕想看看时间，却看到手机拉页上弹出一个提示。

  
中岛记得那是一个色情网站的推荐，他却在那天夜里莫名其妙地点开了那个网页。

  
那是他人生第一次手淫。

  
他学着像视频上那样去抚摸自己，只是触碰着挺立的柱身就让他大腿发颤，他生涩地上下撸动，手只动了几下他便在压抑着的尖叫里射了出来。他半晌缓不过神来，就连少年时代的梦遗都觉得羞愧却在这次自慰中找到了意外的满足感。第二天他精神抖擞地出门，觉得自己的身体从未这样充实过。

  
中岛想，没人会知道的。

  
他越发沉迷在其中，去寻找能让自己快乐的办法。他人生的前二十来年，都因为回应着他人的期待去实现着他人口中的“中岛”，去当着别人梦想的出色完美，他想这沉溺在快乐中的自己，才是他能放下一切去追逐的真实的自己。

  
当他又一次打开那个网站的时候，用手指沾上了润滑剂，跟随着视频里的人去揉弄起自己的后穴。他的身体对快感仍然陌生，手指仅仅伸进穴口一个指节，他便高潮了。他贪恋比仅仅只是前端带来的快感更让人沉醉的愉悦，不由得想玩得更多，于是把手指往身体深处探索。

  
但他实在是高估了自己，他高潮了三次，每每一触及藏在内壁的那个小点，来不及细心开拓，生涩敏感的身体就承受不住席卷而来的汹涌快感，就那样夹着自己的手，被自己指奸到了高潮。

  
中岛虚脱地看着自己下身被自己的体液和润滑剂弄脏的痕迹，他的神智恢复过来，拖着仍打颤的腿，走到浴室里去清洗自己。

  
太舒服了。

  
他那追求着叛逆的心想索求得更多，等他回过神来，他发现自己的手机上已经下载好了那个有名的交友软件。他点开那个小小的图标，在上传头像的那个页面犹豫了许久。他担心自己看起来不够吸引人，不像现在饮食男女那般热辣充满魅力，让人没有想要了解的欲望。他在相册里翻找许久，找到了朋友给自己拍的一张生活照。那照片是他和朋友们去夏威夷旅游时拍的，沐浴着阳光的他看起来健康而开朗，他期望着这样可以引起别人的注意，手指在上传键上来回虚划了几下，最终点了下去。

  
消息出乎意料的多，他看得眼花缭乱，但每个发来消息的人都看起来不尽人意。他想着听天由命，于是随便点了一个对话框，那里面的人问他是做什么的，能不能见面。他点开了对方的主页，上面写着本人是个开放爱玩的人，要求见面对象大胆性感，这让他忽的打了退堂鼓。

  
但中岛想，他是来追求快乐的，需要的正是这样的对象。

  
于是他回过去：“我是大学老师。那就见一面吧。”

  
看到对方发了定位过来，他回了个好就把手机扔到床上，仿佛那是个什么定时炸弹。中岛在做完这一系列太过大胆的事后突然感觉到害羞，他感觉到自己手心摸到的脸颊上的皮肤烫得吓人，热度久久不退。

  
到底要怎样才能算作大胆性感呢？

  
中岛想起对方主页上写的要求，又想起自己甚至没有要求对方发一张照片过来，这让他对自己的鲁莽感到后悔。他祈祷着对方千万不要是个丑八怪，却又认真准备着见面时会用到的东西——他思考的结果便是现在他手里捏着的粉红色的小玩意儿，一对跳蛋。

  
他在跳蛋上倒上润滑剂，抬起一条腿踩在浴缸的边上。他在手心也倒上润滑液，生疏地给自己做着开拓。他从来没有用过这些小道具，今天是第一次，为了达到对方的要求，他作出了极为大胆的努力。跳蛋不大，进去得并不难，但他的手指总会无意地碰到藏在身体里的敏感点，这让他只能低低呻吟着忍受着他认知里能体会到的最大快乐，不知怎的脑海里浮现起在霓虹灯下今夜的共度对象幽暗而兴味的眼神，他喉咙一哽，居然差点射出来。

  
太超过了。

  
中岛看到那个人满脸带着不耐和冷漠走过来的时候心脏都快停跳了。

  
他没有想到，这个赴约对象实在是太对他胃口了。

  
太英俊了，太有魅力了。

  
中岛从未对人说过，他最无法抵抗的就是这样的类型。

  
充满了危险的吸引力，让人想要不顾一切去探索、宛如深渊边缘的让人颤栗，却又如塞壬的歌声一般让人无法自拔——再加上，那人的眼光在朝他扫过来的时候，猛然升起的像是大型野兽看到猎物似的光，让他腿软得站不住，光是做出若无其事的样子都耗光了自己所有的力气。

  
当他终于把手指从后穴里抽出来的时候，他已经快高潮了。前端精神地挺立着，没有被抚慰也溢出了亮晶晶的腺液，伞盖可怜兮兮地肿得通红，他觉得自己几乎快要忍不住了。

  
中岛裹着浴巾出去的时候看到对方站在房间门口，像是在等他。那人把手里的杯子递给他，对他微笑：“洗了很久啊。”

  
他看到那是一杯麦茶，小声说着谢谢想要接过来。但那人把手收了回去，仰头喝了一口。溢出来的水痕顺着那人的脖颈流到结实的胸肌上，他感觉自己的心脏快要爆炸了。中岛只能暗暗小口吐气，想让自己平静一些。但他被玻璃杯磕到桌上的声音惊醒，转眼就被拉到了那人近前。他被抬起下巴，柔软的触感贴到他的唇上，温热的液体也一起涌了过来，他头晕目眩，任由对方侵入他的口腔。

  
中岛觉得他的亲吻很舒服，被抱上床的时候迷迷糊糊地仰着头想再要一个吻。对方也十分依着他，和他亲昵地交换着呼吸。他忽然想起自己做足了准备，在对方面前跪直身体。

  
他说：“我希望你能喜欢……我努力过了，要温柔一点对待我。”

  
菊池感觉他撑在自己肩上的手在抖，话语里却是柔软的恳求和不明显的委屈。菊池庆幸自己来赴了这个约，这让他意外捡到了宝贝。任谁也不能随便遇到这么漂亮又纯情的青年，即便被索求得再多，他也不觉得感到冒犯，甚至十分地有趣。

  
青年在他面前把早就松松垮垮的浴巾放下来，菊池看清他腿间的时候，差点没了呼吸。

  
希望你能喜欢？

  
他的视线在青年白皙而纤细的大腿上徘徊，那里用黑色的丝带绑上了一个小巧的遥控器。遥控器的线隐没在青年的臀缝里，性器可怜兮兮地肿着，上面泛着亮晶晶的水光。

  
青年见他没有动作，以为自己搞砸了。他有点懊恼地说：“我以为你喜欢这种的……原来这不够大胆吗？”

  
菊池握住他的手臂，探了一指去摸藏在臀缝里的隐秘入口。他的吻落在青年胸口，用粗糙的舌去舔那个小小的乳珠，听到青年忍不住的低喘，把手指探了进去：“……太大胆了，我好喜欢。”

  
太喜欢了。

  
实在是，太喜欢了。

  
菊池压着那个小小的玩具在青年的身体里探索，青年早就跪不住，哀哀小声叫着让他慢一点。他指间触及的湿润柔软让他心动得想立刻把眼前人就地正法，但他又想，毕竟这个漂亮的大宝贝努力过了，要让他舒服才行。

  
于是菊池把那个黑色的丝带解开，把遥控器的档位推了上去。

  
几乎是同时，中岛的身体猛地向上一弹，像要躲开这超出负荷的快感一般往旁边歪倒下去——菊池的手在他的前端用拇指抵住小孔轻轻揉了两下，就被射了满手。他故意把跳蛋抵在内壁的凸起上，青年抖得厉害，白浊一股股射在他的掌心，落到青年的腿间。青年靠在他的肩膀上屏住气，连呼吸都窒住了。菊池凑过去亲他，引导他平复心跳。

  
又敏感，又纯情。

  
菊池把跳蛋抽出来，搂住这个大宝贝的腰。

  
青年明显还没有从高潮中缓过神来，他在他唇上又落下一吻，对他温柔地安抚：“谢谢你的礼物，老师。”

  
中岛被他的这声老师叫得一震，他被学生们呼唤着老师的时候周围都洋溢着敬意，但这声老师却充满了揶揄，满是床笫间的暗示。他不知所措，又听到那人在他耳边亲吻：“叫我风磨吧。”

  
第一次做爱就是高难度的骑乘位，中岛觉得自己要被顶穿了。他的腿早就没了力气，全靠被支撑着才能往下坐，他哭着说不行了做不到，环抱着他的人的声音极为柔和，不带任何强迫，他说你可以做到，动作却不容置疑地强硬，中岛把整根都吞进去的时候，他不知道自己什么时候又高潮了。

  
敏感的肠壁包裹着肉刃，他觉得涨得厉害，哽咽着请求对方不要了，那人在他的穴口轻轻画圈，如恶魔地耳语一般让他陷入险境。他说：“会舒服的，好孩子。”

  
只几下贯穿中岛便食髓知味，他满面绯红，甜腻地呻吟着好舒服。他跟这个人如此天作之合，他的身体的每一处都和对方贴合得很紧，被蹭过敏感点的时候他哭了出来，他的下腹饱胀，每一下都产生了孕育对方的孩子似的错觉。

  
他明明，只是个男人。

  
他被干得哭叫，痉挛一阵阵地停不下来，恳求不要了太快了，内壁却又收缩着，不断挽留着入侵者。他喘息着哭泣，泪流了满脸：“风磨……快……呜……”

  
菊池感觉搂着他的人身体又在发抖，知道他快要到极限。他沉醉在这个人的身体里，突然看到大宝贝含着泪的明眸朝他看过来。菊池无法避开那个眼神，他心口一跳，像是就要高潮。

  
大宝贝哭着，迷迷糊糊地来寻他的双唇：

“不……不要射在里面……”

  
那人的声音沉浸在情潮里又甜又软，他使了力气把人从他身上抱开，让青年用手握住自己，就着他的手射了出来。青年也同时高潮了，他射了三次，这一次几乎没有东西流出来，只是大腿打颤，小腹剧烈地起伏。

  
中岛的掌心淌着又浓又多的白浊，他感觉对方在他肩上咬了一口，听起来有些嫉妒：“不准再对别人这么没戒心了。”

  
中岛被抱起来去浴室的时候，他想起自己是来约炮的。他的一夜情对象实在是太温柔，他好像有点舍不得了。中岛想着要怎么开口约下一次的时候，发现自己的手被对方握住了。

  
那人说：“我好喜欢你，让我当你的男朋友吧？”

END.


End file.
